


Hot Ice

by jenminnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, figure skater!jaemin, hockey player!jeno, jenjaem - Freeform, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenminnie/pseuds/jenminnie
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno spend some quality time in the locker room.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Hot Ice

“What if he’s too soft for my taste?Like,I don’t want a shy softie but I also don’t want a cold hearted brick for a boyfriend,you know?”

Haechan rants into the air and suddenly turns to look at his best friend,noticing he wasn’t getting any feedback from the latter.

“Hello?Earth is calling Na Jaemin to stop ignoring his best friend...What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Hm?”,Jaemin reverts his gaze to the brunette trying to put on an acting performance of a good listener,while simultaneously pushing his performance clothes into his small locker.

Since NCT University is very well known for throwing annual sport events and considering that Jaemin is a figure skating champion,the school’s pride if you will,it would be ridiculous for him not to participate in the whole parade.

And even though he loves to remind people from time to time who the figure skating champion is, he isn’t actually fond of spending his energy on a kindergarten level show his university organizes.He likes to be lured by big trophies in exchange for his outstanding talent.

“Did you hear anything that I just said?”

“You wonder why you like Mark?”,the blonde concludes nonchalantly,wanting to dive into his locker and organize it well for once.Though, his attention keeps getting dragged away to something else.

“I thought I completely lost you for a second”,Haechan whines.

Jaemin gasps, “I’m offended that you think I’m not a good listener”,he offers a charming wink to his friend and slams the locker door shut before leaning against it.

Older snorts at the comment but can’t help to notice that Jaemin’s attention has been firmly focused on something all this time.Therefore he decides to finally follow that intense gaze.

He scoffs.

“Done undressing him with your eyes yet?”

Jaemin,leaned against the locker with his arms crossed over his chest,simply shakes his head.

“Not yet”,he breathes out throwing his head back against the steel surface, “I’m still at the zipper of his pants.”

At the other end of the half dark hallway where Jaemin’s attention found its place,a group of hockey players (’aces’ of NCTU) we’re lively chatting and probably discussing the tactics for the upcoming game against the rivals from another university.

It is safe to say that Jeno,the captain of the team and the senior heartthrob,is most definitely responsible for stealing Jaemin’s connection to the planet Earth and everyone on it.

Haechan would passionately protest if it were to be any other male occupying the blonde’s mind like that,but in this case he feels for his best friend entirely.There’s no reason for Jeno not to lure Jaemin in like this constantly.

“When you’re done with that”,Haechan rolls his eyes, “Can you explain to me why you two are still not official?”

“I promised myself that I would test him and see if he’s going to get bored fast”,Jaemin admits, “He didn’t look like a guy who fancies attachment or relationships,and I wasn’t in a mood for a heartbreak.”

The other nods, “Don’t you think he would’ve gotten bored already by now?You two have been fucking around for a year,that’s not really a short period of time if you ask me”,Haechan raises his hands in defense, “Just saying.”

“I have trust issues alright?”,blonde says looking back at Jeno,just to be surprised by their gazes locking.

Jaemin can feel his stomach turn in excitement at the wink that was most certainly sent to him,hence the feeling of extreme privilege and pride taking over his body.If he wasn’t leaning against the locker,he would’ve been hugging the floor long time ago.

“Oh he knows what he’s doing alright”,Haechan makes fan-like motions with his hand,trying to cool himself down from the hockey player’s burning charisma and evident sex appeal.

“Yes”,Jaemin watches as Jeno apparently bids his goodbye to his teammates for some time,before walking in the younger’s direction, “Yes he does.”

He watches as his crush makes his way through the crowded hallway - not to mention that he can clearly hear many thirsty comments all of a sudden as people pass by even though he’s stunned.Though surprisingly, he can’t feel even a pinch of jealousy.

“I guess I will leave you lovebirds now.”

Haechan elbows his friend’s side just to receive an outstretched tongue from the latter in response.

Jaemin,in all honesty,hates the way his body trembles sometimes when Jeno gets closer to him.It makes him feel weak and his craving for the older only grows bigger.

“Hi”,Jeno leans his strong arm against the locker in a way that it’s over Jaemin’s head,and the fact that the athlete is wearing a tank top isn’t helping younger’s mind focus.

“Hello”,Jaemin looks up,gathering all his confidence that older adores.Whether the confidence was radiating on the ice rink or elsewhere...

“I watched your performance...You were amazing as always”,he says with a proud smile and Jaemin wants to punch the locker he is leaning against.

“I’m glad you liked it”,he says and reaches out to grab Jeno’s necklace not breaking the intense staring contest, “Will I be able to say the same for you after your game?”

Jaemin can swear he noticed Jeno’s eyes going dark before he took his chin,getting so close that younger’s nostrils fill up with the strong fragrance he knows very well.

“If I spend some quality time with my lucky charm before the match,maybe you won’t get disappointed.”

Jaemin blinks up at the older man,his makeup and zircons still shining on his face, “Lee Jeno...“

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice how you look at me?I know you well...”,Jeno caresses the plump lips with the tip of his thumb.He really is lucky that he’s able to admire Jaemin up close like this,to admire his beauty and enjoy the pleasure that his body offers.The blonde hasn’t left senior’s mind since the day he had first laid his eyes on him.

”And I’m not here to judge,the feeling is mutual”,Jeno puts on his signature smile,the one where his eyes disappear in thin lines and almost make him look innocent.Almost.

“What are you trying to tell me with all this?”,Jaemin refers to their current position and Jeno’s curious hands,ignoring the fact that the older guy read his lustful gaze from a few minutes ago.

“We were both busy with our practices”,Jeno puts his hands into his pockets, “I missed you.”

Jaemin feels a tingling sensation in his lower stomach though he successfully suppresses the smile that was about to appear after that.Him and Jeno aren’t a couple.The ‘quality time’ the older was referring to couldn’t be anything else rather than their sexual intercourses.

So,there’s nothing he could miss about Jaemin except his body and what he does with it.Therefore, the younger makes sure he remembers that detail so he wouldn’t get his hopes up for the university heartthrob by accident.He was always very close to doing that.

Not that he ever had something against the idea of getting the satisfaction Jeno always offers.

“Cute”,Jaemin decides to wrap his hands around the latter’s neck,as he was already trapped between the strong physique and his locker door, “We are not fucking in the storage room”,he whispers,looking up with his shiny eyes.

“Of course not”,Jeno shakes his head as he takes one of Jaemin’s hands into his own.

“I’m gonna fuck you in the changing room.”

Jaemin swallows,his throat instantly becoming dry - yet he couldn’t help but to laugh to himself while Jeno dragged them through the crowd, leading them into an abandoned locker room.He really meant what he said.

♡

“I didn’t know you missed me this much”,blonde jokes as he happily removes Jeno’s tight tank top and reveals the torso he never fails to drool over.He loves the feeling of those accentuated muscles against his skin whenever Jeno fully presses against him.And he takes extra time admiring them just because he can.

Older,on the other hand,is too busy undressing the latter and worshipping the pinkish lips to immediately respond.Though he eventually grabs enough air for that.

“I think you don’t take me seriously enough”,Jeno pants looking into Jaemin’s pretty eyes,later moving down to take off the tight ripped jeans and meet the fully aroused crotch.Jaemin never takes too long to get hard for Jeno and it’s very entertaining to him.It has to be that the older is exciting him in a right way.

Jaemin shivers,feeling his underwear sliding down his slim legs just to soon be thrown away, “Actions speak louder than words to me”, he sighs and grabs onto Jeno’s soft hair upon feeling warm kisses being pressed all over his lower stomach,later his painfully hard dick.

“That shouldn’t be a problem.”

Jeno invites the blonde to his lap,so that he could straddle it and place himself in a way that is most comfortable to take Jeno’s full length in.And god,Jaemin looks so pretty right now.With that soft blonde hair of his falling over the forehead and those insanely shiny eyes that are standing out with the zircons and little rhinestones around them...Jaemin knows his power.

But,the senior’s mind soon goes blank due to the current position.Their crotches end up being pressed against each other which makes Jaemin slightly jump on Jeno’s lap,trying to separate them so he wouldn’t fall apart in that exact moment.

However,Jeno makes him sit back down,causing the younger to sigh in frustration and pleasure all at once.

“Be good and make them really wet for me,won’t you?”,older’s voice comes out deeper than usual while navigating his fingers into younger’s mouth in hopes of wetting them enough so he can prep him well.

Jaemin’s eyes instantly become teary yet refuse to look away from the latter’s while he takes three of Jeno’s digits deeply into his mouth.He always makes sure to leave Jeno stunned just as much as the older leaves him at all times.

“You are so beautiful looking down at me like that”,Jeno says while removing the blonde strands of hair from younger’s forehead, “You are always so pretty,so perfect.You know that very well don’t you...”

Jaemin groans with his mouth full,since Jeno decides it is a good idea to suddenly push his naked crotch against younger’s hard aching one - brushing and grinding against each other.

“Perfect”,older says with a sigh before navigating the wet fingers to Jaemin’s sensitive hole and gently pushing them in one by one,earning multiple groans and gasps from the other.

“J-Jeno...”,Jaemin breathes out silently,gripping Jeno’s shoulders until his knuckles turn white.

“Yes baby”,he praises the boy washed in lust and familiar pain, “Open up well for me,just like that...”

Jaemin feels his stomach turning and he can bet on everything he owns that it isn’t just because of the feeling of Jeno’s thick fingers deep inside of him,but just simply from the older’s existence all together.

It seems like the blonde has a natural sensor embedded into him that reacts to whatever the hockey player does.

Jaemin shakes his head,eyes finally opening to look down at Jeno, “I don’t want this...”

“What do you want then Pretty?”Jeno notices the boy is struggling with keeping his minds sorted out at the moment, “You have to tell Jeno what you want.”

“I want you inside of me now”,Jaemin pants and slowly pushes up the thick fingers,his hole clenching around them, “I want you to fuck me raw right now...I want to feel you...”,he gathers the courage to look into the dark eyes under him and bites his lip,feeling the hard fingers brushing over his prostate.

Jeno dares to smirk while taking out the fingers without any warning,then successfully swallows Jaemin’s groans by connecting their mouths again.The latter is especially needy and loud today,which older adores,oh so very much,though they still need to keep everything as lowkey as possible.

However,Jeno is questioning his own ability to calm himself upon feeling Jaemin push himself down the full length,taking it in easily with a few sighs.He feels the usual warmth and tightness - still comforting latter’s sensitive self by kissing his mouth and caressing his back.

“F-fuck”,Jaemin moans against Jeno’s lips,gathering enough strength to start riding the throbbing member inside of him, “You feel s-so g-good...”

Accelerating the pace,Jaemin digs his nails into Jeno’s skin and throws his head back allowing the older to do with it what he pleases.He was drowning in the pleasure so much he almost forgot where they are.

Every time they make love it is like the first time for Jaemin.It’s always new way of getting the satisfaction,a new place where he gets it and his heart gets more attached - which was against his will but inevitable.Especially considering the fact that Jeno was his first,which makes Jaemin even more intimately connected to the guy.

The fragile boy slides up and down the hard length,feeling every vein,every pulse and every part of Jeno that was always so successful at pleasing him. Then he finally places himself in a way that the sweet spot gets pressed and it sends him off to reach the moon.

“Yes baby”,Jeno breathes out caressing latter’s cheek softly, “Just like that.”

Jaemin lets out a low groan and chokes on it but doesn’t forget to also shiver at the praise.Persistent on pushing himself down,wanting to hit the aim again and again while simultaneously bringing older to his own finish line.

The sounds of skin slapping,their intense breathing and moaning from indescribable pleasure are filling the room and it all just pushes Jaemin more to his end.Adding Jeno’s deep and raspy voice growling into his ear; sometimes he thinks that alone can drive him to his end.

Though,Jeno isn’t quite fond of the idea of stopping right then,so he quickly lifts Jaemin up and carries him to the wall or rather,slams him against it.Reaching out to stretch the younger’s behind in hopes of pushing himself inside more,to reach the prostate dead-on.Abusing it and thrusting into Jaemin like it was their last time being intimate like this.

Jaemin’s eyes fill up with tears as he feels the pleasure in his lower stomach rising,as he feels Jeno’s strong arms holding him and lips appreciating every inch of his skin.

“Jeno...a-ah I’m- I’m very c-close...“,Jaemin’s moans get cut off every time Jeno thrusts into him,so he grabs the strong muscles,holding on for dear life as he waits to crumble into Jeno’s embrace, “Ple- ease-...”

“I want to hear you baby”,he pants and kisses the swollen lips yet again,his own climax nearing, “Be loud for me as I fuck you into this wall.”

And so Jaemin does as he was told.One last thrust into his prostate and he is crying out Jeno’s name on top of his lungs and throwing his head back against the hard surface,pleasure washing over him and making his body numb.

Older being experienced,catches Jaemin’s now completely powerless body into his embrace and with all strength left in his muscles places the boy down onto the bench. 

Out of breath,he leans down to kiss the wrecked state of the latter,comforting him with pecks and caresses while admiring the insane stamina Jaemin has always had for him.

“Are you okay?”,he asks silently,looking at the half closed eyes that refuse to lose their shine.

“Oh I am okay.”

The blonde pants,reaching out for the water bottle and tissues next to him.For a few minutes he was trying very hard to summarize what the hell happened,considering he was six feet under the sea of pleasure to notice anything else that potentially took place around them.

“Can you pass me my clothes,please?”

Jeno nods,quickly standing up to put on his own before heading back to help Jaemin’s current fragile state that is still recovering and going through the aftermath.

“Next time you miss me like this,just text me and invite me to your house”,Jaemin jokes, finally sitting up, “It’s more romantic.”

Jeno snorts at the remark, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Younger didn’t quite actually care where they do the thing,as long as he gets to do it with Jeno he isn’t picky about other factors involved.Though,after seeing other’s worried face he had to lift up the atmosphere.As much as Jeno radiates the tough and intimidating energy,Jaemin is a witness of a completely different man behind the scenes.At least when he’s worried about skater’s well-being after rearranging his insides.

Remembering that the time exists,Jaemin takes older’s arm to look at the expensive watch, “When does your game start?”

“In about thirty minutes.”

Blonde sighs in relief.The last thing he needs is Jeno being late to the game of his own team.Even though the one to blame would be the hockey player considering that spending quality time with Jaemin in the locker room was his idea to begin with.

“Will you stay and watch the game...?”,Jeno says as he finally covers his naked torso Jaemin couldn’t look away from.

“Do you want me to watch it?”,Jaemin smiles,deciding he’s finally ready to walk over to the small mirror and fix his appearance.

He can see through the said mirror the way Jeno is searching for the right words and Jaemin finds it amusing how different he is from the guy that was fucking him into oblivion minutes ago.At that thought,his stomach gets eaten by butterflies again.

“Of course I want you to watch it...”,Jeno says it in a way that makes the other think he got offended.

“Jaemin, I think it’s time for us to stop acting like this.”

Jaemin stops fixing his smudged eyeliner halfway through, “Like what?”,he notices the dark spots all over his neck amidst avoiding Jeno’s gaze.Oh well.

“Exactly like this”,Jeno walks over to stand behind Jaemin,looking at him through the mirror, “We talk,flirt,fuck and then forget that anything has ever happened the next day.”

The blonde gets taken aback by the remark and turns to face the older, “I thought you were fine with that?”

“Well,to be quite honest,I’m not.I have not been fine with that for awhile now.”

Jaemin promised himself awhile ago that he won’t let this highly expected scenario affect him if it ever happens,and even though it was predictable,he still struggled to prevent his heart from dropping.

Jaemin looks up at him, “It’s fine.I expected that to happen eventually”,he shrugs, “A ‘heartbreaker’ like you can’t settle for shit,right?”

Jeno frowns at a sudden change in mood, “What are you talking about?”

Jaemin glares into the dark eyes, “What are YOU talking about?”

“I am talking about the fact that I want you to be my boyfriend.”

“What?”

“I want us to be official?”,Jeno says carefully.

A few moments of silence and he feels the need to elaborate his statement, “I don’t want us to just sleep together and then act like acquaintances after...”,he stares into the pretty wide eyes, “I want to spend my time with you,to take you out to dinners,to celebrate anniversaries,to simply hold your hand and be able to call you mine.”

A whole eternity of silence passes,yet Jeno refuses to stop himself there, “I want people when they see us to go ‘Ah yes,these two are in a relationship’, you know what I mean...?”

In this moment,Jaemin is dangerously close to punching himself into unconsciousness.Yes,he didn’t expect Jeno to hold that little touching speech but he could’ve at least listened to the guy until the end.

“Did I say something wrong?”,he asks with a less enthusiastic voice and Jaemin gets an unbelievable urge to shower Jeno with kisses for being so cute and for putting up with him.

“No...you said nothing wrong.”

Jaemin was actually over the moon to know that Jeno truly feels that way for him,the same way Jaemin has been feeling from the first day the hockey player appeared in his field of view.

Not to mention the constant daydreaming of going to the movies with Jeno,of cooking with him,of going on picnics with him with their bikes,of being spooned by the older during rainstorms...Just all the romantic,cliché stuff.

Needless to say Jaemin was full of joy to even simply and only be a fuck-buddy to Jeno. ’At least I am close to him in a way’. That’s what he would always think.

“So...?”,Jeno looks around the room like the walls around them could help, “...will you be my boyfriend?”

Jaemin smiles,taking the strong hand into his to squeeze it, “Only if you win.”

“If I win?”,Jeno repeats.

“Good luck at the game Lee Jeno”, Jaemin teases the latter and leans in to leave a soft kiss on the cheek, “I will be watching you.”

He says as he heads to the door,sending one last wink to the flustered man.

♡

“I was just about to call you.”

Haechan stuffs his mouth with popcorns, “The game is about to...”

His voice dies down which makes Jaemin turn in his seat.His best friend made sure they get the seats closest to the rink so Haechan can yell out his support loud enough for Mark to hear.He was close to making a whole poster with the huge letters and stickers,though Jaemin was quick enough to hinder him from doing that.

“What?”,younger asks confused as to why his usually talkative friend suddenly went silent out of nowhere, “Is there something on my face?”,he guesses it was probably his smudged makeup.

Haechan only chews on his popcorn and looks at his friend completely unamused, “There’s something all over your neck.”

Blonde remembers the stamps on that area and he sinks in his seat,like that was going to help him hide them in any way, “Thanks for the reminder.”

The latter shakes his head in disbelief, “Don’t tell me you two- “

“YOU DID?!”, Haechan gasps and makes a disgusted face at a confirmation.

“You animals.”

Jaemin can’t help but to laugh at the jest,throwing his hand at his best friend, “Well stop being curious for once.”

“You look different now though”,Haechan observes the latter.

“What do I look like?”,Jaemin smiles and his friend points at his face immediately.

“Like that - happy and shit.What did he do to you?”

Jaemin tries hard not to scream it out loud for everyone in the arena to hear, “He asked me to be his boyfriend.”

“Shut up-“

“Yes.”

“You’re lying-“

“I’m not!!!”

Haechan stares at his best friend with a pout, “My baby...he’s in love and his dream man fi-“

Jaemin pokes Haechan’s side, “Stop with the soft shit”, he hisses when the spotlights in the arena suddenly flickered,drawing everyone’s attention, “It’s starting.”

He puts his focus on the host who is reading out the names of the teams as well as showing a brief introduction to the individual players and Jaemin almost sprains his neck from shifting in his seat to get a better view.

The said boys were skating around the rink one by one and greeting the audience,when suddenly Jaemin sees his hopefully future boyfriend sending him a kiss and a sweet smile,which makes even Haechan melt in his seat.

He knows he’s already strongly in love with that man,though every time Jeno does something different it makes younger’s heart skip a beat and reminds him of how deeply he actually fell into the hole of that love.

Jaemin didn’t plan on getting so attached to the latter,but it happened and now knowing that Jeno feels the same,as he has been feeling all his time,is very relieving to say the least.

Moreover,when you’re so in love with a certain someone,it’s unbelievable how capable you are of finding every little thing they do attractive - as Jaemin was throughout the whole game while watching Jeno either get angry at a judge or the way his forehead frowns,the way he pushes his hair back at the breaks and hits the ice with the hockey stick in frustration.

Or even better,when his team scores,so he yells with that deep voice of his and clenches his fist - maybe even turns to search for Jaemin in the audience,to see his reaction.

However,after a long time of thinking about everything he loves about Jeno rather than following the game (taking into account he has no knowledge in hockey), Haechan informs him that one more point is necessary for the NCTU dinos to make Jaemin’s wish come true and take the win.

And thanks to Mark,the guy Haechan is a number one fan of apparently,that wish is now granted.The whole audience jumped on their feet,yelling the slogan of the winning team and Jaemin decides it’s the best time to jump over the fence and run to his lover.

It seems like a scene from a movie upon seeing the figure skater run towards the rink,so Jeno takes off the helmet and throws it away to quickly skate over to the very entrance and embrace his little boyfriend.

He lifts up the light figure and spins them around,feeling the sweet warm lips pressing against his cold ones, while the slim arms naturally found their place to rest comfortably around Jeno’s neck.

Everyone around them were now long forgotten, the only thing that mattered was them finally opening their hearts and putting to an end an era of pretending and suppressing the strong emotions they have for each other.

“So...”,Jeno speaks up after separating their lips, “Can I get my trophy now or...?”

“Don’t worry”,Jaemin giggles,letting his fingers brush through older’s hair, “You have it.”

♡

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed it :)  
> xx


End file.
